The Walking Dead - A HeYa Story
by lkvts
Summary: The world as everyone knew it is gone, ravaged by a zombie apocalypse. After fleeing for their safety, maybe this will give Naya & Heather some quality time together after giving birth and getting caught in the tangle of their busy lives. Could this epidemic reignite some sparks? (P.S If you dont like it, dont read it.)
1. Chapter 1

Los Angeles, California

23rd February 2016, The Dorsey Residence

* * *

After a long day of shopping and running around with Naya, Josey fell into a deep slumber soon after he lay down.

Naya and Ryan crack open a couple ice cold Corona's and sit back to watch the late viewing of Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'n Out on MTV2 where rapper Fabulous is currently roasting Cannon - "I been to Mariah's house, I seen Nick's garage, there was a little pink Barbie car in there, he must be Nick Minaj."

The crowd jumped up off their seats laughing and yelling for a good 5 minutes, as well as the couple on the sofa.

"Ryan shhhh, we need to be quiet. If Josey wakes up you know there wont be any sleep for either of us tonight." says Naya abruptly.

"Aha you were screaming too! Plus the little monkey's had a long day, I'm sure he'll be out till the morning." Ryan replies.

The couple turn back to face the 50 inch flat screen and take a few sips of their drinks.

A loud knock echoes from the front door. Naya glanced at her watch "Its 2am, who'd be here at this time?"

 ** _*Ryan gets up from the sofa and walks towards the front door*_**

Ryan jokes, "Heather maybe? You two always meet up at crazy times and gossip."

Naya lets out a little laugh. "True, but she just gave birth to Owen, she's probably in bed snuggling with the little guy"

 ** _*Another loud knock comes from the heavy wooden door*_**

Ryan: "alright, alright I'm coming.. jheeze"

Ryan opened the door to an agitated LAPD officer.

"Sorry to disturb you in such late hours of the night sir but there's been an incident down the road. We've been ordered to go from house to house informing the residents in this neighbourhood."

 ** _*Naya slowly approached the door behind Ryan, laid her hand gently on his lower back and joined in with the conversation*_**

The officer continues "We advise you to lock all your windows and doo—" a silver 14 inch wheel trim came flying into the front yard, interrupting the conversation.

The three people looked down at the officer's feet where the wheel accessory had landed.

"GET INSIDE!" the officer vigorously yelled as he pulled out his 9mm pistol from the holster.

"NOW!"

Naya and Ryan briskly stepped back, tripping over each other's feet, and slammed the door shut, securely locking it from top to bottom.

"I'll check the house and lock the windows"

"I'll check on Jos—" Naya looked down to see her phone ringing. It was heather.

"Nay, we need to get out of here" Commanded the shaky voice on the other end.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we need to leave, it's too crowded here. There's people smashing windows and going crazy. Everything's gone up in flames."

"Wha.. What?"

"Get Ryan and Josey in the Jeep and drive up to Taylor's lodge in the San Gabriel mountains. Its quiet up there, we'll be safer"

"Oh..kay, but tell me whats going on heather please"

"Theres no time, I'll see you at the lodge and then we can speak"

"Ok but—"

"Hey Naya" Heather interrupts, "I love you, please be careful", says the blonde before hanging up.

Rivera removed her phone from her ear and looked down. She didn't know what to feel. She was feeling a range of emotions; from a state of contentment after hearing Heather utter those three words, to confusion and fright.

"NAAAYYAAA ! "

Naya sprints upstairs to see Ryan cradling a distressed Josey whilst staring out the window in disbelief.

"Hey baby, you're gonna want to see this"

Naya hesitantly made her way the window to see people fleeing their homes in desperation for safety. There were trees and shrubs that had caught fire and smashed glass all over the road. Their street had been completely wrecked.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she watched the people wreaking havoc. "Get in the car, we're going up to Taylor's lodge"

"But that's all the way up in the mountains! It's a 2 hour drive from here"

"I know but Heather said it's the safest place right now, for Josey and for us."

"Okay take Josey and put him in the car, I'll grab the emergency kit and see you in 5"

Before grabbing the essentials for the road, Ryan gently passed the child over to Naya where she swaddled him up in his favourite blue blanket and gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. She walked over to the chest of draws and opened the second draw down to find the old matching paperclip necklace she had with Morris. She picked up the accessory and held it tightly in her fist before sliding it into her back pocket.

Josey let out a cry. "shh it's okay baby, we're going to be okay"


	2. Chapter 2

"Half way there" Ryan said restlessly.

Leaving their house was a real challenge. Although their property is gated, there were people trying to reach out and touch them through the bars, it was almost as if she were walking the red carpet but, this, this was like something out of a horror movie.

The traffic was insane so they abandoned the roads and made their own route to the San Gabriel Mountains. Luckily they have a 4X4 so driving through grass and up hill is so much easier.

Naya couldn't believe the things her eyes had witnessed. There were people ripping other people to shreds with nothing but their teeth. It was terrifying. She even contemplated tying a scarf or bandana around Josey's little head to protect his innocent eyes from all the gore.

Two hours had finally passed since they'd left their mansion and they were slowly pulling up to an isolated cabin on the mountain where they could see Heathers car parked outside.

"Is it safe?" Ryan asked.

"I guess so..." Naya said with a smile on her face as she saw Heather run towards their parked car with her arms wide open.

Heather grabbed the handle and opened the door with such force in excitement to see Naya.

"Ohhh I've missed you" Heather whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Naya. Naya hugged her back too; her eyes glistened with glee.

"Lets get you guys into the cabin. There's food and drinks if you'd like. We're pretty much stocked up. We should be okay for a while" said Taylor, appearing from behind Heather.

They got everything they needed from their cars and walked to the wooden hut where the news was quietly on the radio. Owen and Elijah were fast asleep next to each other on the sofa, and so Naya tenderly laid Josey next to them to sleep.

Ryan turned up the volume on the radio slightly: "Breaking News: There's a disease that has spread across the US and other parts of the world putting us all in danger. Make sure you look after each other and stock up on supplies."

The four adults looked at each other in despair.

Taylor grabbed the assault rifle he found under the bed earlier, and gave Ryan a baseball bat, which was quieter and less effective but should get the job done if they were to be in danger.

"So I'm thinking Ryan and I should go and collect some wood for the fire. We need to keep warm so you girls relax and look after the babies. We wont be long" Said Taylor exiting the cabin with Ryan, leaving HeYa alone with the children.

Owen woke up from the loud thud of the closing door. He let out a cry that woke up Elijah and Josey too.

"Ugh Taylor!" muttered heather under her breath.

Naya cradled Josey's head with her hand – "Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo" sang Naya soothingly.

It had been a while since Heather had heard Naya's graceful singing.

Heather's eyes met Naya's before singing the second line "Here comes the sun, and I say, It's all right, mmm…".

Owen stopped crying and looked at the two beautiful women singing in front of him.

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter.

Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here".

Both Heather and Naya took a verse each until the boys had fallen asleep.

The two moms then transferred the boys to the first guest room where they could sleep peacefully.

It became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Heather made her way to the kitchen after putting the boys to sleep and poured herself and Naya a glass of red wine before returning to the sofa and snuggling up to her best friend.

"I've missed singing with you" … "Do you remember that time when we performed Me Against The Music on Glee?" said Naya.

"Ohhh yeah" Heather let out a little laugh. "I remember you in that white suit." "Your ass was incredible"

Naya giggled and blushed simultaneously.

They began reminiscing all the songs they had together on Glee, and how much fun it was to work together. At this point their faces were so close to touching, but neither of them pulled away. It was so great how comfortable they were with each other. They'd been talking for so long they'd forgotten that Taylor and Ryan were still out collecting wood for the fire. Or maybe it was the wine that had made them forget.

It went silent again, but this time it wasn't a pause in conversation – Naya was staring into heather's eyes, while heather was more focused on Naya's lips.

In the heat of the moment, Naya whispered, "Kiss me".

And without hesitation, Heather slowly leaned forward and felt Naya's soft plump lips on hers.

Naya inhaled sharply as if she had been waiting for this for ages. She lifted her right hand and began to twiddle her fingers through Heathers soft blonde hair.

"Oh I've missed these lips. She tastes so good" Heather thought to herself.

"It feels so good to be kissing her again" thought Naya.

They both slowly opened their mouths and let their tongues passionately caress one another.

A loud thud came from outside which interrupted their kiss, pulling away from each other.

Naya and Heather both exchanged looks as if they couldn't believe what they had just done, knowing that staying in this cabin together could potentially push their relationship to something more.

The door swung open to see Taylor and Ryan panting and covered in blood, holding a bunch of wood.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men dropped the logs and stared into oblivion for a couple minutes. Naya and Heather leaped up off the sofa and rushed to their sides, wiping the blood off their husbands faces and hands.

"What happened?" Naya sobbed.

There was a look of terror in Ryan's eyes. He was having trouble processing what had just happened.

"Taylor?" whimpered Heather. But he was in the same state of shock at Ryan.

"Zombies?" Taylor grumbled.

"What?" questioned the two women.

"Zombies." Ryan stated.

The two girls looked at each other in shock.

"You mean the stuff they make movies about?" responded Heather,

"Yeah but this isn't a movie heather" replied Taylor.

"It's real, the apocalypse is here" said Ryan.

But HeYa continued to look as confused as ever.

Ryan began to explain the events that occurred just an hour before, "When we left the lodge, we came across someone lying next to a tree stump in agony, gasping for his life. His right arm had been completely torn away from his body and his fingers had been gnawed off that one hand. There were a million and one thoughts soaring through my mind. I looked down to see what seemed like a bite. And not a small little mosquito bite, but like an actual animal bite on his left leg that was leaking with enormous amounts of blood.

"Stay with me" murmured the man in pain.

"What happened?" I asked the man, but the man was in too much pain to reply.

I looked up at Taylor and he nodded in agreement, so we stayed and watched the soul leave the poor stranger's eyes.

After he had passed, Taylor and I stood there for at least 10 minutes contemplating what to do with his body; he was someone's son, maybe a father or husband."

In those 10 minutes however, the man's appearance had faded from human to monster. We looked down to see this being with greyish green skin. Some of his teeth had rotten and fallen out of his gums, and his hair had fallen off his head onto his shoulders."

Ryan stopped speaking to let Taylor finish the story. "Ryan and I looked at each other in dismay. We heard a deep sort of groaning coming from behind us so we turned around to see two similar looking beings approach us. They stood with earnest eyes, and arms outreached. They had a limp and sort of dragged themselves towards us. They didn't speak though; they just grumbled and opened and closed their mouths in a biting motion.

We wondered if it could be real. Was this disease they were talking about on the news a zombie apocalypse?"

If so, they knew that mankind was doomed, but then again, the men had watched countless amounts of zombie films and shows such as World War Z and AMC's The Walking Dead to know what to do.

"Aim for the head" Ryan screamed.

So that's what they did, and with each hit, immense amounts of blood splattered out of the rotting bodies.

"I was lucky to get out alive. While I was battling one zombie, the man that had just passed away 20 minutes before had revived into the afterlife and grabbed my ankle with his good hand, hauling me to the floor… but this guy had my back" said Taylor in relief, smiling as he patted Ryan on the back.

Naya and Heather were in total shock - silence filled the room. They were relieved that their husbands made it back alive and in one piece, but they also feared what life for their children would be like as they grew.

Taylor picked up the wooden logs from the floor and moved them to the fireplace, where he sparked a match and lit the fire.

Naya was the first to break the silence, "I need to call my mom".

Everyone agreed and took to the sofa, where they all called their families.

Half an hour had passed and any chance of sleep seemed like a myth. It was almost 6am and the adults were up speaking about their survival plan.

"So tomorrow we get prepared. We learn how to make shivs, work on our aim and how to effectively use a bow and arrow." Ryan instructed.

"We need to secure this place too." Commanded Naya.

"Yeah I agree, I think we should sleep on it. We've got a long day tomorrow" Ryan insisted.

"Ryan and I can take the sofas tonight. You and Naya can have the second bedroom to sleep." Taylor said to Heather as they all ascended from the sofas.

"Yeah I agree" Ryan said as he pecked Naya on the lips.

"Yes, the mothers need a good nights rest. All this breast feeding is making my breasts ache" joked Naya.

The mothers made their way to the second bedroom, while Ryan and Taylor took turns cleaning themselves up in the bathroom.

Before turning off the bedside lamp, Heather looked over to Naya and whispered

"Do you think being in the same bed tonight is a good idea?".

"Lets just sleep on it tonight. We can speak about it tomorrow" Naya said as she planted a soft kiss on Heather's warm cheek before she got comfortable on her side of the bed.

Not even a minute had passed before the two fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

By midday everyone was wide-awake wishing that everything that happened in the early hours of the day was just a bad dream… but no. It was definitely going to get some getting used to waking up to this diseased ridden world. It meant no more lunch dates in Los Feliz, no more pampered days out, no more Starbucks or online shopping!

After feeding the children and tending to their needs, Naya, Ryan, Heather and Taylor stepped outside to start their survival training.

"I think we should make sure the children are safe first. Taylor do you have any tools around here?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah of course!" Taylor left to retrieve his tools.

"I think we should build a sort of cushion of protection." Ryan pointed at the large set of wooden logs piled next to his car. "There. We can cut and carve those logs into long spears and attach them all together in a large fence-like circle around the lodge"

Taylor returned with his toolbox, which contained many wrenches, saws, hammers and numerous other nuts and bolts.

Perfect.

And so the crew got to work. They began to devise an intricate and complicated trap around the hut to shield themselves from any walkers (zombies).

An hour of intense manual labour under the LA sun had passed, tiring them all out. But so far so good, the trap was really coming along and they all felt a sense of accomplishment. The children's safety was their number one priority and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

A grumbling sound came from behind Heather's car and they all immediately stopped to listen.

"This is our chance to try out one of the shivs we constructed earlier."

(A shiv is a sharp or pointed device that can be used as a knife-like weapon.)

They all slowly crouched and approached the front of the car, tightly wielding one of the many shivs they made earlier.

There were four walkers hanging out behind the car, they were all spaced out, which made it easier to kill. The aim was to quickly stab the brain and gently lay the creature to the ground without making any noise to attract attention.

"One each" whispered Taylor.

Naya gasped, "Oh hell no"

"Watch me, I'll show you" Ryan replied in an attempt to comfort Naya.

"I'll go first." Ryan whispered nervously.

And so he shuffled alongside the car while the others examined. His right hand turned crimson from how tight he was grasping the weapon.

"Slowly… steady" Ryan thought to himself. The world fell silent. He could feel his palms and forehead sweating. His heart rate elevated to the point where he could hear his own pulse. Even swallowing his saliva sounded so loud to him, he felt as if it would give away his position. The walker was just feet away from him.

Ryan looked back to see his distressed wife, holding back her tears, and the anxious couple next to her, hand in hand.

Ryan looked back at the grumbling beast. "Okay". He whispered as he took a couple of deep breaths. "

"One….", "two…" And on the count of three, he vigorously stood up and forced the shiv into its brain, instantly killing the zombie and falling into Ryan's arms where he gently laid the body to the ground without making a sound.

He looked back at Naya where her arm was swiftly motioning the infamous naya dance.

"Just like that" Ryan boasted as he crawled back. "Up next… Nay Nay Rivers" he said as he pointed to his wife.

"I can't" she whimpered.

"Yes you can." responded Heather. "This can be your first real fight!".

Naya felt more comfortable and ready to approach the next zombie. And so she did, copying Ryan's every move. Her hands tightly wrapped around the shiv… "Easy… Easy..." she mumbled under her breath. She finally got close enough to attack. She rapidly stood up to stab the creature in the face, but before she could, it turned around and grabbed her by the wrists, groaning and moving its jaw up and down in a biting motion towards her neck. She let out a loud scream, which alerted the other two walkers. Heather jumped up and sprinted to her saviour, stabbing the creature in between the eyes, before it could take a bite out of her.

The creature splurged with blood and collapsed to the ground. Naya rapidly turned around and threw herself into Heather's arms. "You saved me" she gasped as she clung onto her best friend in fright.

Heather looked over Naya's shoulder to see Taylor and Ryan battling with the other two walkers. She could feel Naya's heart beat so hard and fast that she didn't know if it was her own heart she was feeling.

"It's okay Nay, I've got you" she sighed. "You're safe"


	5. Chapter 5

It was only the first day of their survival training and the crew were already exhausted, so they put their tools to the side for the day and spent the rest of the evening with their children until it was time to sleep.

The next morning everyone arose to the sweet smell of pancake batter and syrup.

"I don't know about you guys but I prefer the taste of pancakes to blood and brains." Naya chuckled as she watched Ryan stroll into the kitchen with Josey, and Heather and Taylor with their two boys.

"That's my best friend, go best friend..." Heather said as she watched Naya ladle the remaining batter into the pan.

After a satisfying breakfast, Ryan and Taylor continued with the fence they began constructing yesterday whilst Heather and Naya took on a much easier task of foraging any fruits or vegetables that could be growing nearby.

"I want a girl" Heather said, swinging her axe through a bunch of vines that were hanging from the branch above her. "It'd be nice for Elmo and Owen to have a little sister."

"Oh my god, that would be perfect. I want one too" said naya as she tossed another apple into the cornucopia. "I'd style her hair differently every day, and pick out a nice little outfit too."

"Awww!"

The pair went quiet after they heard a few twigs snap in the distance.

"What was that?" asked a nervous Naya as she inspected the area around her.

"Let's hide behind that big ass tree"

And so they quietly tiptoed behind the tree, holding hands with one hand and a shiv in the other.

Their breathing grew louder as they slowly took small steps backwards.

"Ugh it stinks." Heather whispered.

They hear another couple twigs break behind them, but this time it sounded much closer.

Heather turned around to see a walker with an exceptionally ghastly odour.

"NAYA RUUUUUUN!" she screamed.

And without hesitation, they ran for their lives into the deep woods.

"Where are we going?!" Morris shrieked.

They continued screaming which only made matters worse as they didn't know that loud sounds attracted the attention of any nearby walkers.

Heather swiftly gazed behind to see a huge gang of walkers chasing after them.

"OMG! How can there be so many?!" she yelled.

"I don't know just keep running!"

And so they did, cutting themselves on branches and thorns along the way.

"THERE!" Naya yelled, pointing at an old convenience store.

They picked up the pace and charged themselves through the front doors of the store, finding anything to bar the entrance with. They put their strength together and pushed the ice cream freezer in front of the door, which was heavy enough to stop the zombies from entering alone, but just in case, they stacked a couple more freezers on top.

"I think that should hold it" naya sighed in exhaustion.

They both looked around to see a bountiful amount of food.

"Hmm, at least we won't die of starvation" Heather joked.

The large collection of liquor behind the counter really calmed their nerves and helped the time pass.

They had been stranded for about 2 hours now and although the banging and clanging on the doors and windows had finally quietened down, there was still a dangerously large group of zombies waiting for them outside.

"So you wanna talk about the other night?" Heather asked as she put down the bottle of wine and unwrapped herself a Reese's peanut butter cup.

"Don't do this. Okay. We both have husbands, and children. We can't be fooling around. Glee made us so close and after I realised how much you loved Taylor… I backed off. And honestly, I have worked my ass off getting over you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" heather questioned.

Naya shrugged.

"It's you. It's always been you." Heather said as she inched closer to Naya. "Ryan and Taylor are at the lodge looking after the children, so we know they're safe. Us two are stranded here in this convenience store, in the middle of nowhere. Maybe we should just get it out of our system."

There was a small silence as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Okay just one time" Naya whispered as she slowly moved her lips closer to Heathers.

They began passionately kissing, and before they knew it, an item of clothing started to slowly disappear one at a time…

* * *

P.S This story may soon become unavailable as user **Brynhildr the Valkyrie** will be reporting it. If it does get removed and you'd like to see how the story ends, private message me and I will upload it someplace else.

Thank you to those that have been supporting it though!


	6. Chapter 6

"uhhhhh" Naya moaned as Heather gently kissed her neck and slowly slipped her right hand down into Naya's victoria secret underwear. Her tanned skin was so soft and smooth and … shimmery. It was clear that naya went through a specific routine in the mornings from the way her body was so perfectly presented. The smell of coconut oil on her skin was invigorating and you could tell she used her body creams religiously.

Heather removed her hand and brought it up to Naya's waist, running her fingers along her body, giving Rivera tiny little goose bumps all over her skin.

She unhooked the button on Naya's jeans and tenderly pulled them down to her ankles.

For a moment, Heather stopped to look at the beautiful Latina in front of her.

Naya propped herself up and slowly lifted Heathers t-shirt over her head revealing a white laced bra. She laid her down on her back and planted sweet lady kisses on her neck and collarbone like in the Duets episode on Glee. At this point Hemo started to run her fingers through Naya's hair as well as up and down her back before unhooking her bra.

There wasn't much speaking; they just kind of looked at each other in amazement. It was weird because it didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. They both felt that this was meant to happen at one point. There had been so much sexual tension between them for years, and for them to be here now, doing what they're doing, felt so exhilarating.

Heather's body was so toned; there wasn't an ounce of fat in sight. She had a typical dancer's body – aside from the pregnancy belly of course. She had just given birth to little Owen almost three weeks ago, but her body looked so good regardless… and aside from baby Josey, Naya always thought that Heather had the softest skin she had ever touched.

At this point, their bodies were grinding on each other and almost completely bare.

Naya commenced down heathers body, pecking it along the way until she reached her knicker line. She looked up into heather's blue eyes, and using just her teeth, she lifted the silky undergarment up off her, forcing heather to let out a long sigh, giving naya reassurance that she was doing the right thing.

"I want y—uhhhhh" before letting her finish, naya stroked heather's clitoris in a circular motion with her warm tongue, until little goose bumps appeared all over heather's skin. Heather's hand moved down, grabbing the head that was buried so deep into her thighs and started interweaving her fingers through Naya's hair, while the tongue inside her worked wonders.

She could feel naya's warm breath bouncing from thigh to thigh, which just turned her on even more.

All this moaning and heavy breathing from heather was making it difficult for naya to contain herself. She had wanted to please Heather sexually for so long, so this was her time to shine.

Heather's back began to arch, and that's when naya slipped a finger inside her to increase her sexual pleasure.

As the moans grew louder and louder, Naya's fingers and tongue began to move more vigorously, in a simultaneous motion until heather reached her climax.

"That was amazing" Heather whimpered breathlessly. "Its your turn now" she said with a sly smirk on her face.

Naya was so turned on after giving Heather such a great orgasm, that she began to feel the warmth and even her own pulse in between her legs.

Heather reached for Naya's black-laced underwear and pulled them off forcefully but playfully. She slithered down to the crevice in between her legs, and separated her thighs with her soft hands. She used her fingers to massage Naya before going down with the tongue.

Naya's weak little moans felt like music to Heather's ears.

Heather continued to massage naya's clitoris, but before letting her reach a climax, she stopped and looked at naya.

"Wha—, What are you doing?! I was just about to…" Before naya could finish speaking, heather climbed on top, with her legs wide open and rested her lady parts on Naya's. It felt as if they fit together like two corresponding jigsaw pieces.

"We better not bust a hip" Heather teased as she referenced a line she once said on Glee.

And with that, Heather began to grind back and forth on Naya, gradually thrusting faster with each moan.

The feeling was indescribable.

And before even of them knew it, they climaxed at exactly the same time.

Heather then removed herself, falling to the floor beside Naya. Both of them panting with exhaustion yet extremely satisfied, they rested on the ground and stared up at the ceiling.

It wasn't even awkward, in fact the two took turned their heads to face each other and randomly burst out into laughter.

But the laughter was interrupted by huge knock from the back door.

"What was that!?" questioned heather in shock.

The knock was human if that made sense. It was too strong for a walker.

Another thud echoed through the store.

"Oh my God quick get dressed. What if its Ryan or Taylor?! We've been out here for some time. They probably came looking for us!" Naya whispered abruptly.

A group of four people barged through the back door to see a scruffy looking HeYa.

"OMG You guys!" came a voice from the back end of the store.

"Lengies?" Heather responded in confusion as she watched Vanessa run to her side.


	7. Chapter 7

The three women all screamed and jumped up and down together whilst holding each other's hands.

"Thank God you guys are safe!"

"I don't know what I'd do without my brittana mom's" Vanessa teased.

"Omg have you heard from anyone else? Kevin? Dianna?" Naya asked anxiously.

"Ooh yeah. Harry? Jenna? Amber? Chris?" Heather persisted.

"mm, oooh last I spoke to Kevin he was in London because of that Virtually Famous show. He said it's pretty bad there. Apparently they caught a few infected people to experiment on and figure out what this disease is but they're not having any luck."

HeYa sighed.

"Omg we can check the Glee group chat!" Vanessa yelled in excitement.

"How? There's no internet" Naya responded.

Vanessa chuckled.

"My bad" she said in her cute nasally voice.

"Erm" came a deep voice from behind the three former glee cast mates, followed by an interrupting cough.

Naya looked over Vanessa's shoulder to see a group of four people - three men and one woman – all dressed in dark ragged clothes, big heavy backpacks and chunky boots.

"Moms, this my crew." Vanessa introduced, pointing from left to right "Robert, Alexandra, Jeff and Ricky."

They all exchanged Hello's.

"How did you guys manage to get trapped in here?"

"We were out in the woods looking for fruits and stuff to eat for everyo—"

"OMG WHERE ARE THE BABIES!?" Vanessa interjected in a loud tone.

"Don't worry they're safe. We came up to the mountains to stay in Taylor's lodge so we could get away from all the chaos back home." Naya began.

"Yeah. Nay and I decided to go out to forage while Taylor and Ryan built a fence around the lodge to keep the infected out. Turns out, its more dangerous out here than we thought. We got chased into this store, and barricaded the doors so we'd be safe." heather continued.

"We've been stuck in here since the morning."

"Oh my gosh. What have you guys been doing?" Vanessa asked.

Heather and Naya exchanged looks and tried their best not to crack a smile.

"Ah you know… Just chillin'. Eatin."

"Yeah we've been hanging out"

At this point Heather's face turned a bright red.

A huge bang came from the front door of the convenience store. The ice cream freezer that HeYa had stacked on top of one another had fallen to the floor.

At this point a couple hands from outside had wriggled through the crack between the doors and tried to reach in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt… but a little help over here!"

Heather, Naya and Vanessa immediately rushed to the door to help out.

"They're so strong" Vanessa whimpered.

A groaning came from behind.

Heather looked over her shoulder to see a couple walkers stumbling through the back door, and nudged Naya to take a look.

"Oh hell no. Who didn't close the back door? "

"Okay you girls keep pushing the door. Make sure it stays closed.

Jeff… Ricky… Get your weapons out." Robert instructed.

"I can't hold it any longer" Naya cried.

"Yes you can! Just think of Josey. Do this and then you'll get to see the little monke—"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH"

The four girls pushing the door quickly looked over to see one of Vanessa's friends, Jeff, getting bitten on the neck.

"JEFFFF!" Screamed little Lengies as she ran towards him.

"VANESSA NO!" Alexandra screamed as she followed her.

"HEATHERRR!" Naya yelled in frustration.

"KEEP PUSHI—" Heather shouted.

But before Heather could finish speaking, the walkers from outside had forced their way through the doors, pushing both Naya and Heather to the hard ground.

Naya managed to get up just before one of the infected could grab her.

"Heather come on!" she yelled.

"I cant!"

Naya looked down to see a zombie pulling at Heather's left leg.

"HELP ME!" struggled Heather.

She was still a bit weak from her pregnancy, so it felt impossible for her to wriggle out of the walker's grip alone.

Naya looked around to find a crow bar lying on the floor.

She picked it up, and with great force swung the weapon into the walker's brain, killing it instantly, splattering blood everywhere.

Naya swooped down, picked heather's arm up, and rested it behind her neck and over her shoulders, helping her up.

"Nay… What now?" Heather whispered as she looked around.

HeYa revolved on the spot together to see the convenience store had been completely overtaken by zombies.

Vanessa and her friend were nowhere to be seen. Jeff was on the ground screaming for his life, and the other two men were swinging and battling with anything that came into contact with them.

"Ummm…" Naya replied…


	8. Chapter 8

They both span a quick 360 to scan their surroundings in hope of any free space they could scurry to safety.

Naya spotted a vent just behind the counter where the cash register was.

With enough force, they could pry open the vent and crawl through to the outside… But there were too many walkers surrounding them to sit there trying to force open the vent in hope that it actually does give way.

"We need a distraction."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Another scream came from one of Vanessa's friends.

They looked over to see Robert lying over Jeff's body on the floor. Their bodies were completely covered in blood. Jeff's body had been entirely mutilated. It came to the point where his body had become so disfigured that if you stood over his body to take a look at him, you wouldn't be able to identify him.

I guess Robert got taken down after trying to save everyone.

There was a hole through his stomach; the zombies were digging in and pulling at his intestines. It wasn't a pretty sight. And as sad as it was, that scream that Robert let out, was just the distraction that Naya and Heather needed.

"What about Vanessa?" heather cried.

"Let's get you safe first and then I'll come back for her" Naya persisted.

The vent was in the corner of the room, just above the skirting board and underneath the large rack of cigarettes, filter papers, and tobacco. It was silver and rusted at the edges.

Naya knelt down in front of the vent where she pulled her sleeves up over her palms to prevent the rust from touching her skin. She placed her hands on the sides of the steel plate where she began to pull.

Heather began stacking boxes behind them to make them look less noticeable whilst trying to escape for freedom.

Naya let out a little grunt. The steel plate was screwed in harder than expected.

"Here let me help" Heather insisted. And so she placed her hands on the right side of the vent, and Naya placed hers on the left.

Eventually the vent began to loosen and wobble.

"Okay, on the count of three we pull a hard as we can. One…Two...Three!"

And with one big tug, it came away from the plastered wall.

"Yess!"

"—We got it!" They both sighed.

"Okay quick you first!" Naya helped Heather shuffle up into the vent. "I'm right behind you" she whispered as she put the metal plate back onto it's hinges before scurrying through.

She couldn't help but look at Heather's voluptuous behind as she followed.

They came to the end of the vent where there was another silver plate blocking their exit.

"Ughh shit! ... Nay we're blocked!"

"What?" Naya peered over heather's shoulder. "Okay move over, I'll kick it open."

The vent wasn't very big. It was small and hot, making them feel very claustrophobic. It was difficult moving through by yourself, let alone two people.

Heather moved her body to one side as much as she could to let Naya through, but the Latina had every intention of rubbing her body against Heather's.

Naya shuffled down feet first, whilst Heather used her arms to help herself move up.

Heather couldn't help but watch Naya slither down her body. Their skin was sticking together as a result of the humidity inside the vent.

"Fuck it's hot in here" Naya grunted.

" –So take off all your clothes" heather laughed as she sang the old Nelly hit.

"Don't tempt me" Naya smirked.

At this point her boobs were squishing heather's face. There weren't any complaints though because to heather it felt as if she was resting her head on two soft, heavenly clouds.

"Uh, okay I think we should hurry and get out of this vent asap before I lose all composure" Heather insisted.

"Good idea" agreed Naya.

Naya shuffled downwards, whilst heather struggled up.

Their bodies grinding against each other made the simplest task difficult. They both eventually came face to face where they bumped noses and touched lips. They stopped to look at each other before naya took heather's bottom lip and caressed it with her own lips. She pulled away and looked back at heathers face where her eyes were still closed as she savoured Naya's kiss.

"I love her" said the voice in heather's mind.

Naya sighed, moved down and with one forceful kick, the metal plate flew away from it's hinges and opened up the vent to the outside.

"Yess! Nailed it!"

The humidity inside the vent was unreal so the two rushed outside and gasped for air.

"Nay… do you smell that?"

"Is something burning?" asked Naya

They both pressed their faces to the shop window to see what was going on inside.

"How is there a fire burning inside" said Naya "We have to get in there for Vanessa".

Heather's eyes trailed the rope that caught fire. It lead to a few gasoline bottles that people used for camping. "No. That can't be good. The place is gonna blow."

"What?!"

Heather watched the fire rapidly burn the rope… "RUN!"

Heather turned around, grabbed Naya's hand and made her way towards the forest, but before the Latina could say anything, a huge burst of flames exploded out of the convenience store and threw HeYa to the ground.

Their surroundings turned into a thick grey from the smoke of the fire.

Heather quickly moved her body to Naya's, wrapped her right arm around her head while the other wrapped her body to protect her from inhaling the fumes.

The two women became buried under a thick blanket of smoke, in each other's arms, whilst the flames grew larger and larger, catching onto the tree's surrounding them.


End file.
